


Ice Cream Papa

by AutumnRoseLyon12499



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: FLUFF oh how the fluff will rot your teeth/ based on comic from pinterest author unknown, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnRoseLyon12499/pseuds/AutumnRoseLyon12499
Summary: The day that Peter finds out that Tony is an idiot





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your Daddy is an idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/246808) by unknown. 



> sorry for any misspellings this is my first fanfic and i would really appreciate the feed back. thanks

Steve was in the kitchen making dinner for his wonderful husband and son. He looked down and to check on Peter making sure that his son was still in the same place that he had told him to stay. He saw that his son was playing happily with his Captain America and Iron Man action figures. The toddler looked up at his papa and smiled widely and showed him what he was doing. Steve smiled back and went back to cooking. 

 

Tony soon came up at the smell of food, and grabbed the toddle off the floor and took him into the living room where Steve could hear them playing together. A little while later there was a small tug at his pants and he looked down to see Peter wanting him to pick him up. "What is it Pete Papa's cooking, "I have a question" the toddler asked quietly.  
"And what would that be" Steve answered.  
"well Daddy said that your old because you used to be ice cream, what does he mean?" all of a sudden a large burst of laughter came from the living room and then he saw two big brown eyes pop up from behind the door frame. "answer the question Steve don't keep the poor kid waiting" Tony said with the biggest grin still trying not to laugh. Steve looked down at his son and then looked up at his smiling husband.  
"well Pete all i have to say is that your Daddy is an idiot, but that's why we love him isn't it?" Steve replied looking between the toddler and his beautiful husband that had now come closer and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. "That's right Pete you guys love me for my wonderful sense of humor!" Tony said looking at the toddler. "Well wonderful is a strong word" Steve said before turning around to kiss his husband on the lips. Then they both felt Peter pull at their hair they smiled and both of them got on either side of him and kissed Peter on both cheeks. The toddler smiled wide and hugged his parents.


End file.
